Big Time Opportunity
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: Story starts during the "Big Time Jobs" episode. The boys get a new neighbor who changes their career...and the life of one of our boys. OC pairing, but not with whom you may think. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chaos

"Ugh! People and their copyright issues! Rewrite! Rewrite! Rewrite! Argh…I hate Hollywood," ranted a very frustrated brunette woman.

The wall next to the desk she sat at writing started shaking and a burst of screaming pierced through to her ears. She let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. As she to 20 under her breath, a succession of thuds, crashes, and screeching laughter was heard again. Calm had officially left her now, along with what little sanity she had left. The girl chucked her pen across the floor, stood up, and marched angrily to her front door. After she put her slipper shoes on, she slammed her door and began banging on her new neighbor's door.

'Not exactly a good way to meet the new neighbors,' she thought as yet another round of intense screaming rang through the door, 'but then again, I don't really care at the moment!'

A few moments later, two very bewildered young men answered the door. What looked like various colors of silly string was hanging off the both of them. The taller of the two shouted, "Sorry we don't have room for anymore kids!"

The young woman found that she couldn't muster up on ounce of anger; the sight before her was just too hilarious. Leaning sideways, the girl saw about 15 kids going haywire in the background. She shook her head tentatively and asked, "Is it just the two of you babysitting all these kids?"

The boys nodded weakly.

"Would you like some help?"

The boys nodded furiously.

She walked into the midst of chaos and muttered, "It's like _Lord of the Flies_ in here!"

Finding the nearest remote, she turned on a random kid's show; and instantly all the kids found a seat and became very quiet. "You guys will be good for about 10 minutes, after that the show will be over."

When the girl made her way to the door, the boys cut her off and stood in front of the door. "Please don't leave us," begged the taller one.

"Yeah, we have no idea what we're doing," the shorter, dark haired one added.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," she chuckled, "Relax! I'm just going next door to grab a couple kids-occupying items, okay?"

The boys visibly relaxed and moved away from the door.

True to her word she was back in a matter of moments. As the ending credits came on the television, the kids had just started to stir. Before the kids registered that they could have free reign again the girl called their attention, "Who wants to hear some creepy, scary stories?"

The black haired boy panicked. "What are you doing," he demanded under his breath as the kids gathered around, "The parents will kill us if they have nightmares!"

"Yeah," agreed the taller, blonde one, "and we really need to get paid, we owe a lot of money to our manager."

"Would you two sit down, and enjoy? Or would you like me to leave? Either way doesn't matter to me."

The two boys were still nervous, but sit down behind the group of kids nonetheless. The girl started reading to the kids from the book _Sideways Stories from Wayside School_ by Louis Sachar. The kids were mesmerized, and the girl had to suppress a laugh as the two guys in the back began to show that they had heard these stories before. After a few stories, the kids became a bit restless. "Who wants to make a mess?"

"YEAH," the kids screamed in unison.

"NO," the boys screamed at the same time, "What are you doing?"

"Have I led you astray so far?"

The boys fell silent and nervously followed her into the kitchen. "We are going to make some cool shaped brownies and chocolate chip cookies, and then we are going to sell them to the nice people that live around here – and before you ask, yes you can each have a cookie and a brownie, and yes I will give you some money for helping."

"All right," most of the kids said.

From her kid-occupying stuff the girl pulled out several brownie mixes and cookie dough rolls and cut outs or random shapes. After she gave the kids different jobs to do, she set to cleaning the mess they made behind them. The two boys were too shocked to say much, but they helped clean as well. Once all the goodies were made, and the kids had their share, the group of them headed outside and started selling like crazy.

A few hours later the parents picked up their very happy kids and paid the boys off. The girl who had been their savior in turn handed them the money from their impromptu bake sale. "Now, if you don't mind. I have some peace and quiet to go work in."

Before either one had a chance to say anything, she took off to her apartment.

**A/N I was bet by a friend that it was impossible for me to write a story that wasn't rated M. This is my answer to prove her wrong. Now if you follow my stories you'll notice there are a lot more things different here then the ratings. I know, I know…from a very dark version of Twilight to Detroit Rock City to Labyrinth…now Big Time Rush. There's nothing twisted or sexual like my usual things, however there's a lot to be said for innocent fluff =) Don't worry I'm still continuing my Twilight story and my last 2 installments of my DRC series, but after this is done. **


	2. A Plan of Thanks

"Are you kidding me? No, no I am grateful, very grateful. I just can't believe I – NO! Trust me it will be done in time, I just can't believe _**::DIAL TONE::**_ ," she hung up the phone, "…I have to rewrite again."

The girl was on the brink of tears by this point. Out of anger and frustration she took all the pages she had written and bawled them up and threw them across the room. In a desperate attempt to prevent herself from crying she began rubbing her temples furiously and muttering to herself that she could do this.

It was during this time of utter despair that someone knocked on her door. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me," she sighed hopelessly as she got up to answer the door.

When she opened the door she gasped in shock: it was the two boys she had helped out earlier. The tall, blonde one had a dozen red roses in his hands; and the black haired one had a box of chocolates in his hands. "We just wanted to thank you," the blonde one started.

"If it wasn't for you, we would never have survived the day, or gotten the money to pay our manager back," the black haired one finished.

"Thank you," the girl said still stunned, "you didn't have to do this though."

"We insist," they said together handing her their presents.

"Thank you," she said taking them, "now I don't mean to be rude, but I do have a lot of work to do."

"Wait," the blonde one said as she was shutting the door, "Can we at least get your name? I'm Kendall and this is Logan."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys, my name's Kristin…and again, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really have to go."

"Well…that didn't go how I thought it would," Logan commented as Kristin shut her door.

"Like she said, she had something to do; it must be really important."

"We're not going to let this go, are we Kendall?"

"Do you really have to ask?"


	3. BTR to the Rescue!

Kendall and Logan were highly distracted in the studio that afternoon. Each one was trying to think of some way to properly thank the girl who had saved their butts. Unfortunately Gustavo wasn't so impressed by their thoughtfulness. In fact, he kicked the boys out until they were more focused.

"What's up with you guys today," James asked.

"We just got outta trouble with Gustavo, I don't want anymore," Carlos reasoned.

Kendall and Logan took turns explaining about the girl who had helped them out earlier. "Wow…that was nice of her, wonder why she was so rude later," Carlos wondered out loud.

"Duh! They aren't as cute as the kids they were watching," James joked.

Kendall playfully smacked him in the arm, "No, that's not it. Something's bothering her."

"Yeah, you two," James laughed.

Carlos laughed too, "Seriously, you guys got her flowers and chocolate what else is there? She must be cute, huh?"

Both Kendall and Logan turned a light shade of pink. James perked up, "Well why didn't you guys say so? Come one let's go see what's wrong with your damsel in distress!"

Kristin was on the floor in the middle of her living room. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun held together by two pencils. There was a pile of crumpled up papers all around her, and she looked so lost. She was at her wits end and as the first few tears started to stream down her face there was a knock at the door. Wiping away a few stray tears and hairs away from her eyes she weakly called out, "It's unlocked, you can come in."

"You know it's not exactly safe to say that if you don't know who it is," Kendall advised light-heartedly as the boys of Big Time Rush entered in her apartment.

They all stopped short at the heart-breaking sight before them. "What happened," Logan asked.

Kristin's normal reserve slipped, "What didn't happen? Nothing is good enough. Either there's no support or not enough money or worse they don't like it. I'm at my wits end, for once I don't think I have any ideas left in me."

She tried her hardest to stop herself from crying, but nevertheless her lower lips trembled and the more she tried to blink the tears away the more they came. All four boys rushed over to help her up. "Come on don't cry," Carlos tried to soothe her.

"Ugh, this is such a girl thing," she shouted, furiously wiping the tears from her face as she plopped down on her couch.

"So what exactly is the problem," Logan asked.

"The long and the short of it is: I wrote a screenplay for a movie. It's about these group of girls that are obsessed with…well something. That's the problem. The company loved the movie, but every single thing I've come up with for the girls to be obsessed with it falls through. Either the band or actors don't want to be associated with an unknown project that may fail; or they want a ton of money to be a part of it. Now I'm just all out of ideas."

Kristin breathed slowly and evenly trying to calm herself, as the boys took in what she had said.

Kendall snapped his fingers, "Hey, we're a band!"

"You are?"

"Yeah, and Gustavo would kill for this kind of exposure," Logan added.

"Really," Kristin started perking up, "well…to write you guys in I'd have to be sure you'd absolutely do it."

"Of course," they all chorused.

"And," Kendall added, "you should probably spend some time with us to get to know us."

Logan added, "Yeah, to make sure you write us correctly of course."

"I call dibs first," Carlos shouted and grabbed Kristin's hand, "You guys go talk to Gustavo."

As Carlos ran out the door with Kristin in tow, the boys sat in silence for a few moments.

"Once again, that didn't go how I thought it would," Logan commented.

"Well I guess its off to Gustavo for us," Kendall said, "Come on."


	4. Carlos

"So what's your name," Kristin asked as she was dragged outside.

"Oh right! I'm Carlos," he smiled from ear to ear.

"Why are you wearing a helmet?"

"What helmet?"

"…nevermind," Kristin chuckled.

"So what do you know about hockey," Carlos inquired.

"Quack, quack, quack, quack," Kristin chanted whilst blushing furiously at her silliness.

"Mighty Ducks! All right I love those movies!"

"Wow…I can't believe you picked that up. Not many people understand my movie references."

"Well if it's hockey, then I'm all over it."

"Me too…well if it's movies or music anyway."

"So onto hockey, let's go to the park!"

The two teens chattered excitedly about Mighty Ducks and Carlos explained the finer points of hockey. Once they got to the park and Carlos got in line at the skate rental stand, Kristin shut up quickly.

"What's the matter?"

Kristin gulped, "Um…I can't rollerblade. I can roller skate…well enough, but last time I tried in-line skating I couldn't even stand up!"

"You've come to the right person then! I'll have you skating around in no time."

Kristin weakly nodded, but was internally shaking in terror. Once Carlos got their skates they sat on a nearby park bench to put them on. Every time Kristin moved her feet ever so slightly the skates rolled this way and that causing the butterflies in her stomach to increase tenfold. Carlos skillfully got up and skated in front of her offering his hand. Kristin shook her head, "I'm going to make an idiot of myself and/or kill myself"

Carlos laughed, "Come on, no you won't. Besides I fall all the time and I'm okay."

"Ah hence the helmet," Kristin nodded ot the helmet that was on his head.

"What helmet?"

Kristin laughed and relaxed a little. She took his hand and stood up slipping around ridiculously. Somehow though Carlos managed to link their arms together and Kristin was able to right herself in the standing position. "Nevermind," she breathed.

It took a couple hours and several million falls later, but Kristin finally got the hang of in-line skating enough to let go of Carlos and go off on her own. She knew enough – thanks to the Mighty Ducks – to figure out the basic how-to's of using the hockey stick to maneuver the puck. Of course, Carlos still dominated, but he went easy on her. "Okay, I think that's enough death-defying stunts for me for one day," Kristin laughed as she fell into the park bench.

Once the skates were off and she tried to stand up she tripped over nothing and fell into Carlos. He steadied the both of them and laughed, "You all right there?"

"Yeah, just getting my land legs back again I guess," she giggled.

Carlos cleared his throat, he had never been this close to a girl before. "So want to get some ice cream?"

The two sat for another couple hours eating ice cream cones and talking about Carlos: what he like and didn't like, how he met the guys, growing up in Minnesota, coming here, and everything in between.

Finally he walked her back to her apartment door. "I really should turn in for the night, I gotta lot of research and rewriting to do; not to mention call my agent to give me a little more leeway. Do you think your manager really will let you guys do this for me?"

"Are you kidding me? Gustavo is probably freaking out right about now…in a good way."

"All right. Awesome. So I guess just have whoever wants to be 'researched' next come over tomorrow around 9ish."

"Okay. Hey Kristin," Carlos stopped her as she was shutting her door.

"Yes."

All of a sudden Carlos was nervous and looking towards the ground, "Um since we hung out today…you know just you and me…and you had fun right?"

Kristin laughed, "Yes. It was scary, but really fun."

"Well, then, um…can I call it a date?"

"Huh," Kristin was puzzled.

"I've never been on a date before. And I mean there's no pressure or anything…"

"Yes."

"…like you don't have to go out with me or be my girlfriend or anything…"

"Yes."

"…it's just that all the others have dated before and –"

"Carlos!"

"Yeah," he stopped rambling.

"I said yes."

"Oh," he laughed nervously, "okay."

Kristin laughed again, "Good night, Carlos."

Carlos did an overdramatic bow, "Good night, milady."

Carlos went skipping next door, and the guys all turned and looked at him funny. "So what did Gustavo say?"

The others al did their own exaggerated imitation of Gustavo bursting with happiness and then sat back down calm as ever. "He basically thinks it was his idea now," James summed it up.

"So what are you so happy about," Kendall cocked his eyebrow.

"Kristin and I had the best date ever today that's what. What now? Yeah that's right I said it! A date! HA!"

"What," they all chorused.

"She said that I could call it a date."

"So what are you guys going out now," Logan asked.

"No, nothing like that," Carlos looked down, "but we had a lot of fun; and she's really sweet. I'm just happy I can say I've had my first date now…and I didn't blow it. She had fun!"

"Well if she had fun with you, wait til tomorrow," James piped up.

"Yup, cause tomorrow she'll be with me," Logan finished.

"What," James demanded.

"Yeah," Kendall sighed, "he called her already."

"When," James demanded again.

"When we were on our way to Gustavo's."

"Oh," James sighed.

"And I've got her next," Kendall put in quickly.

James pouted and then suddenly perked up, "Fine! Better to save 'The Face' for last…after all don't want her to be disappointed; because once she really sees me, you guys are done for."

"Yeah right," all the guys through pillows at him until he was completely buried.

"Nice," came James muffled voice from the pillows, "nice guys…I was joking."

"This poor girl has no idea what she's in for," piped up Katie as she crossed the living room to get to her bedroom.


	5. Logan

Logan showed up at Kristin's door about 9:30 in the morning. When Kristin opened the door he couldn't help but smile. The last time he saw her she was a broken down mess. Today she looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she half yawned, "so what is Logan really like?"

"Ah, right to business," Logan grinned.

"Sadly, yes. My agent was overjoyed that I had found a way to make the story work, but not so thrilled that I have to take a little more time."

"Gotchya, so I thought we'd spend the morning at the pool. There's not too many people there at this time."

"Okay, I'll grab my suit and meet you down there," she said as she shut the door.

"Very private person, that one," Logan mused as he made is way down to the pool.

"Hey Logan!"

"Hi Camille."

"What are you up to today, come around to break more stuff?"

"Very funny, actually I'm waiting for someone."

Camille's whole face changed from one of harmless joking to one of murderous intent, "Who?"

Logan took a step back. "Um…I don't think you know her?"

"Her," she questioned as she promptly slapped him across the face, "Hmmph."

As he watched her stalk in the other direction he rubbed his face where she had slapped him. "What was that about," he wondered allowed.

"She's into you, duh," Kristin said as she came up beside him.

"What?"

"Wow…it's so obvious it hurts worse then the slap she just gave you."

Logan thought for a second then said, "Nuh-uh."

"Oh yes, just trust me."

Logan shrugged his shoulders then jumped into the near empty pool. Kristin, ever cautious, found a blow up raft and laid down in it. As Logan swam in circles around her, she began asking him questions. He answered each one honestly, but couldn't help but be a bit distracted by her earlier comment. Logan figured Kristin's interrogation was over when she contentedly laid flat on her back on the raft. He swam up to it and quietly called her name. "Yes," she replied.

"Were you serious about Camille?"

"Did you guys need help babysitting the other day?"

"Duh."

"Same answer for your question," she smiled knowingly, "now if you like her too then you should do something about it. There's nothing worse for a girl then being left hanging wondering if that guy likes her or not."

Logan slipped completely under the water thinking about what she had said. Did he like Camille? Should he do something? His thoughts were interrupted as Kristin came full force under the water practically on top of him. When they both resurfaced sputtering, Kristin apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. I was starting to fall asleep when that really old ghetto man over there started screaming your name. It scared me half to death and I fell in."

"It's ok…really old ghetto man?"

"LOGAN!"

Both teens jumped. "Kelly's been looking for you everywhere! Did you forget where you're supposed to be? IN THE STUDIO! LET'S GO!"

"Gustavo?"

"Gustavo…hey why don't you come with me? You can hear us as a group; it should really help you with your screenplay."

"All right, now that my heart's back in my chest, we can go now."

They both laughed, got out of the pool, dried off, and together headed to the studio.


	6. Big Time Rush and Kendall

"Why did you bring the girl who made you late," Gustavo angrily demanded.

"Um…this is the girl we were telling you about. The one with the screenplay and the movie deal," Logan stammered.

Gustavo stared at her and then stood up quickly, "Excellent! Come in here with Kelly and me and hear the next big thing to hit the music world!"

Both Kristin and Logan breathed a sigh of relief. As the boys began recording, Kelly began talking to Kristin quietly, "So I heard that you really rescued Kendall and Logan the other day."

Kristin blushed, "Oh it was nothing. I really like kids. I used to babysit a lot back home to make extra money."

"Well you certainly have helped these boys out, especially with this movie deal!"

"I'm just glad that both my agent and Gustavo went for it. If not I would've just given up and went home. So really we're even, because right now they're rescuing me."

The two fell silent as the boys continued to record. Kristin instantly fell in love with them…as a musical group. Their tunes were catchy and danceable, and they blended so well.

When they were finished for the afternoon, Carlos was the first one to come bounding towards her. "Hey, Kristin," he enveloped her in a huge hug, "how do you like us?"

Carlos' happiness was infectious and she found herself smiling hugely back at them all, "You guys are really amazing. Definitely fangirl worthy!"

"Awesome, so –" Carlos started.

"Wait a minute, Kristin has work to do; and I do believe it is my turn," Kendall interrupted.

"We're all done," Logan pouted a bit.

"Yes, besides isn't there someone you should be talking to right now," Kristin hinted.

Logan nodded sheepishly and made his exit quick before anyone else could ask. The guys shrugged and Kendall held out his arm. "Ready?"

Kristin took it and blushed even deeper, "As I'll ever be I guess."

Kendall let Kristin go and get changed and they met in the lobby. "So you've been to the park and to the pool, how about the movies?"

"How am I going to find out about you there," Kristin questioned.

"Oh I'm sure we could think of something," Kendall joked as he put an arm around her neck.

Kristin ducked underneath of his arm and faced him. "Very funny, but this is not a date. I need to get to know you for work."

"Hey, what about Carlos?"

"Yeah, well Carlos is adorable," Kristin joked.

Kendall pretended to be hurt and clutched his chest, "And I'm not."

Kristin thought about it for a few moments. When she still hadn't said anything Kendall poked her, and she instantly doubled over in giggles. "Oh, ticklish are we?"

"Oh crap," Kristin backed away slowly, "don't…Kendall…come on…"

"Say I'm adorable too," he inched closer to her.

"Uh-uh," Kristin smiled and shook her head stubbornly.

"Say it…"

Kristin turned around and ran, and Kendall chased right after her. They ran in and out of the Palm Woods lobby, until Kristin finally made a break for it and headed towards the park. Of course she was no match for Kendall in the end. He cut her off and hid behind a tree. Just when she began to slow down, thinking she had lost him, he grabbed her by the waist with one hand and started mercilessly tickling her sides with the other. She fell to the ground in tears from laughter. "Okay, okay…you're just as adorable as Carlos. There I said it."

He sat down on the grass with her and smiled triumphantly. "You all are…like I said Fangirl worthy. Speaking of the movie…I really do need to get to writing so if you could please tell me what makes Kendall, Kendall?"

Kendall walked Kristin back to the Palm Woods and told her all about himself – or at least the important things. Whenever she felt he left something out, she asked and he answered accordingly. When they finally got to her door he asked, "So do you think you have enough to portray me correctly."

Kristin laughed at the dramatic stance he took when he said the word 'portray.' "Yes, I do believe I have all I need Sir Knight."

"Well then, I hope we can hang out even after this is all said and done," Kendall smiled.

"Maybe," she answered cryptically as she shut her door.


	7. James

"These are some crazy guys I got myself involved in," Kristin said to herself, "but thank God for them, or I'd be toast."

She had just changed into her pj's: a pair of grey yoga pants and an oversize black t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was put into another messy bun as she began to write based on what she had learned so far. It was in this state that there was a knock at her door. She glanced at the clock; it was 9:30 at night. Quickly she padded off to her door. "Hello," she said tentatively to the boy standing on the other side.

The boy stared at her silently for a few moments. After she shifted uncomfortably under his silent gaze he said, "Hi, I'm James, with Big Time Rush. We haven't met properly yet."

"Oh right, there are four of you. How silly of me! Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No," he said questioningly.

"Oh…is there a reason you're hear now?"

"Can I come in?"

Kristin thought about it for a moment, and then stepped aside. After she shut the door she swiped a few stray strands of hair from her face. James noticed the side of her entire left hand was covered in grey and black. He nodded to the spot on her hand and asked, "What's that from?"

"What," she looked where he nodded, "Oh…I'm left-handed so when I write it gets a little messy."

"You don't just type up your work?"

"Not initially. First I write in pencil, just in case I make a mistake it's easier to erase, then I go over it again in pen so it won't be easy to erase, then I type."

James chuckled. Kristin got a little indignant, "Hey, I never said I was normal."

"No, no, I'm not laughing at you. I think it's kinda cute."

"Oh…um so what are you doing here again," Kristin crossed her arms.

James was trying to remember why he had decided to bother her at this late hour when he heard her stomach growl quite loudly. "Well…apparently I came in time to make you some dinner."

"What?"

"You have pasta?"

"Huh?"

"I guess I should really ask, do you like pasta?"

"Um…yes…but what are you saying? You came over here 9:30 at night to make me dinner?"

James thought for a moment, he was acting really out of character. Then he said the only excuse he could come up with, "You helped out my boys and your helping out my career…I didn't get you flowers or chocolate or teach you how to skate, but I can at least make sure you eat something."

"Uh…okay."

While James went to work cooking he started asking her random questions. By the time dinner was ready he knew where she was from, her favorite color, and other such random tidbits. As he fixed their plates he finally asked her what the movie was really about. "Like I said, a group of girls who bond together over their obsession – which we now have determined is Big Time Rush – and how they get made fun of and such. It's a comedy on the surface, but really when you get right to it, it answers the question of why girls get so hung up on celebrity and that even if they act like a fangirl it doesn't mean they're stupid or have no taste. Most of the time it just means they're lonely, and they get what they need from people who have no chance to really get to know them or hurt them. It's like the perfect pseudo-friend or boyfriend."

They ate in silence as James thought about what she said. After a while Kristin cleared her throat. Absently twirling the last of her pasta on her fork, and being careful not to look at him she added, "You know…you guys are really saving me here. All I've ever wanted to do was write – ever since I heard my first story. I wanted to be able to make others feel and cause them to think about things; I want to move people through what I write. I finally got so close and then to be shut down…and now you guys…I just…I can't thank you enough."

He helped her load the dishwasher and then headed to the door. Before she shut it he reminded her, "Tomorrow's still my time with you, so I'll see you in the morning."

It didn't occur to her until she was lying in bed that James had not said one thing about himself the entire night.


	8. My Turn

"Where did you go last night," Kendall asked James while he watched him make a fruit smoothie.

"And why are you up so early," Carlos yawned.

James concentrated on the blender as he simply said, "Kristin."

"To which question are you answering," Logan asked.

"Both," James replied as he poured smoothies out for everyone.

"What," Carlos pouted, "come on you always get the girl."

"I don't know about that, I saw Logan through the window last night with Camille," James stated.

Carlos and Kendall's heads shot towards Logan. "Hey, hey this isn't about me. So what's up?"

"Nothing. I just made her dinner, asked her a few questions, and said goodnight. Now after I'm finished my smoothie I'm going over there to give her the answers she needs."

"You made her dinner," Kendall asked unbelieving.

"You asked her questions," Logan asked.

"You said good night," Carlos pouted.

All three boys stared at Carlos. "What," he said, "I didn't want to be left out."

"This isn't like you, what are you playing at," asked Kendall suspiciously.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Yeah," Carlos pouted even further.

"Look, guys I can't explain it. She was just so adorable with her messy hair and her comfy clothes, and then her stomach growled and I dunno I just wanted to feed her and find stuff out about her."

"Did she actually answer you," Logan scoffed.

"Yes."

"What," they all chorused.

"Did any of you guys ask her about herself?"

"Well, I uh, Kendall?"

"Yea…well no…but uh, Carlos?"

"Psh yea okay…no."

"There ya go. I'll see you guys later," James waved as he left.

"Who was he? And where did he put James," Logan asked.

"Another girl lost to 'the face,'" Carlos sighed.

"I dunno," Kendall said, "maybe this is good for him."

Kristin had her headphones on as she vacuumed her apartment. She was currently jamming to Led Zepplin; that was until someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kristin nearly jumped out of her skin; her headphones went flying as she whipped around ready to punch her attacker. Once she saw it was James she relaxed and turned off the vacuum cleaner. He was holding his stomach laughing so hard at her reaction. "Think that was funny do you," she said as angrily as she could while slapping him hard on the arm, "you about gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I surrender. You didn't answer your door so I figured I'd come in – you really should lock that thing if you don't want this to happen."

He picked up her headphones and was about to hand them to her until her heard what was playing. "Zepplin," he question with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey, you will never find a drummer better than John Bonham! Ever," she defended as she reached for her ipod.

He pulled it away from her and went through her artist list. "Let's see, wow a wide range of likes here. I'm seeing Heart, Run DMC, Will Smith, Backstreet Boys, Flogging Molly, Disturbed, Linkin Park, ooo John Mayer," he rattled off as he ran and she chased him.

"Give it back, and don't bash them till you've heard them," she was jumping to get her ipod now because he had stopped and was simply holding it just out of her reach.

"I'm not teasing you, I like all these."

"So give it back."

Kristin jumped really high this time and grabbed it, but lost her balance in doing so. James' arm shot out and grabbed her waist so she wouldn't fall. Now they were eye to eye and not saying a word. After a few awkward moments James noted, "Did you know your eyes are gray?"

Kristin wriggled out of his grip and looked to the floor. She cleared her throat, "Yes, I know, don't remind me, okay?"

"Why do you think it's a bad thing? It reminds me of the ocean right before the storm."

Kristin dared to look at him now, and couldn't look away. James decided to take advantage of her silence. "Why do you always think someone's teasing you? Have you always been so closed off and paranoid? Is that why you are always so quick to shut the door?"

She broke her gaze now and looked to the floor. Walking over to the couch she sat down and explained, "No special reason really. I just never really have gotten along with people my age."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an only child, and all my cousins are a lot younger than me. So I'm used to either being around adults all the time or babysitting kids. Those are the age groups I'm good with. Get me around my age bracket and I dunno it's like I have a disease or something. So I guess I just stick to myself…it's nothing personal. I've just been doing it for so long, I don't know another way to be. I mean this week has been really weird. You and your friends have been so awesome, and you are all really easy to get along with; but I guess a part of me is still in protection mode. Wow…I think this is the most I've talked all week."

James was sitting next to her on the couch now, and was staring into her eyes. "Keep talking, I like it."

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything."

The two of them got into a more involved conversation then the night before, and this time it was more two-sided. She asked James some things about himself too, but she found herself treating it less like an interview for her story and more out of sheer interest. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the other boys' company, but something about being with James clicked with her. It was about 10 when he had discovered that she had never slow danced before. He got up from the couch and put her ipod in its docking station. Finding the song he wanted – "Daughters" by John Mayer – he offered her his hand.

"Did you not hear me when I said I'm a klutz," she said.

"Dance with me," he inquired out loud.

Without another word she took his hand. He had her whirling around the apartment like she was an old pro. They leaned into each other closer as the song came to an end. Before they got too close My Chemical Romance started blaring from the speakers and they jumped a part, startled. "Well," she said awkwardly, "I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big rewrite and then off to the studio."

They walked to her door and he turned and smiled at her, "Good night Krissy."

She smiled at the new nickname, "Good night."

Kristin watched him til he was back into his apartment. It didn't hit James until he was half way asleep: she didn't make a move to close the door this time.


	9. Not What He Seems

The boys hadn't seen or heard from Kristin in over a week. She had shut off her phone, locked her apartment door, and they were a wreck. Logan wanted to thank her, because he was with Camille now and things were going good; she had even stopped slapping him so much! Kendall was worried that her agent had changed the plan, and wasn't going to use the band anymore. Carlos just missed his new buddy, and James…well he worried about everything else: was she eating? Sleeping? Did she think about him non-stop like he did her?

It had always been said of James that despite being self-absorbed he was always very determined and driven; and right now his drive wasn't checking himself out in the mirror or making sure he was "super party king of Hollywood." No, his drive now was to make sure Krissy was taken care of – which was hard to do when she wasn't responding to anyone. Maybe he had imagined the chemistry they seemed to have. Maybe she preferred Carlos. After all he's the only one she spent time with that she labeled a date. Logan wasn't it, she was the one who encouraged him to go for Camille; and Kendall had backed off when he had seen the major change in James. Therefore, Carlos was the only logical explanation. James was so used to getting the girl, and having no doubts about it. This was the first time he had ever waited by the phone on bated breath, feeling confused and hopeful and scared all at the same time. _'If this doesn't work,'_ he thought, _'I'm never putting a girl through this again. This is ridiculous.'_

"Come on, no use waiting by the phone when there's more recording to be done. She'll call when she's ready," Logan interrupted his thoughts.

James nodded and followed Logan dejectedly out the door.

"Fantastic! So just some proofing and editing, and it's ready to be shot? I can't believe this is really happening. Yes, I'll let them know immediately!"

Kristin started to run out of her apartment, but stopped short and dashed to her closet. She found her nicest pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a screen tee of _Purple Rain_, and her black and gray checkered vans. After applying some very light makeup and letting her hair down, she went out the door.

Normally she didn't care what she looked like, but this would be the first time she had seen the boys in what seemed like forever. It was the first time she had friends her own age to look forward to see; of course her dress shouldn't matter. If she was honest with herself she knew her unusual actions had to do with James. Being away from him and having to write about him was not helping, especially since she knew he was just a phone call and a door away. So to help her problem a little she shut her phone off and bolted herself into her apartment. Now, though everything was done and she was free to hang out.

"_Hang out? What a concept. I'm actually excited,"_ she thought eagerly.

Kristin fluffed her hair a little bit after she knocked on their door. To her surprise a little girl answered the door. "Hi," said the young girl.

"Hello," Kristin smiled, "are James, Carlos, Kendall, and/or Logan here?"

The little girl smiled knowingly, "Oh, so _you're_ the girl."

"What girl?"

"The Girl of course. I'm Katie, Kendall's little sister. They aren't here right now, but why don't you and I take a walk, and I can tell you what they're really like."

"Um..okay," Kristin obliged since she didn't have anything better to do.

As the two girls walked the Palm Woods property Katie gave her the rundown on the guys. "Ok, so Logan is definitely the smart one, he's quiet and keeps to himself. I really don't know too much other than that. Now, Carlos is the daredevil and a bit airheaded but he's an awesome person to hang out with; and he doesn't mind hanging out with me, so he's cool in my book. Kendall, he's my brother and all, but he really needs help…lots of it. That's all I gotta say about that one. And then there's James," Kristin perked up at the mention of his name, "he's really only interested in himself. He thinks he's the hottest thing to walk the planet and that all the girls are in love with him."

As Katie rolled her eyes, Kristin stopped walking. "What," Katie asked.

"That…does not sound like the James I know."

Katie looked puzzled now, "What kind of James do you know?"

"Well, the James I know is very caring. He cooked for me and listened to me and was interested in what I thought and how I felt and –"

"Woah, wait a minute are we talking about the same James? James 'the Face' Diamond?"

Kristin laughed out loud, "James-the-what? Diamond?"

"The Face."

"What on God's green earth is that?"

Katie imitated James' 'The Face' movement and explained it. "Wow…um no, I've never met that James."

Katie was shocked, "Either he's changing his game or he's got it bad for you."

Kristin turned a deep scarlet and stuttered trying to deny that the last bit she said could ever be true. Katie giggled a little and stopped her sputtering, "Either way I'd love to meet this James."


	10. Dreams and Drive

Kristin ended up being called into her agent's office to set up appearances and more deals. As it turns out the agency was so pleased with the outcome of her screenplay, they wanted to know if she had any other ideas. Since she had been writing since she was 11, there were a lot of stories that were finished or could be tweaked. She was in her glory; all of her dreams were coming true.

As she came out of the office she checked her other messages, and was pleasantly surprised to have tons of texts and voicemails from the boys of Big Time Rush. She sent a mass text to them all letting them know that she was all right, the movie deal was still on, and they should meet her at the movie studio tomorrow at 10am for an initial read through. Her mood was so good that she was even brave enough to send an extra text to James that read: "I can't w8 2 c u 2marrow ;) xoxo – krissy"

When James got the text his eyes got large. Before he got too excited he noticed that all the boys began mentioning their relief at having heard from her. "Oh, so Krissy can't wait to see you guys either, huh," he said a little glumly.

"Who's Krissy," Carlos asked.

"Kristin…you know she can't wait to see us," James inquired.

"Well I hope she can't wait – it has been a while," Kendall reasoned.

"Wait, what? She didn't just text you that," James felt hope returning to him.

"No…she just told us she's okay and when to be at the studio," Logan said.

"HAHA! YES," James shouted while jumping up and punching the air.

He started doing flips and tricks and laughing ridiculously. The guys just watched in bewildered silence as he continued making an idiot of himself.

The next day Kristin must've changed her outfit a hundred thousand and one times…make that a hundred thousand and two. She finally decided on a gray and white top with a black vest, flared jeans, and a pair of black boots. By the time she added make up and curled her hair a bit she looked at the clock and found that it was almost 10:30 – she was massively late!

She booked it to the studio. When she finally got to the parking lot she saw the boys coming towards her. "Hi guys sorry I –"

"Sorry's not going to cut it," Kendall yelled.

"How could you do that to us," Carlos asked, genuinely hurt.

"We really trusted you," Logan commented.

James didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her.

"Whoa, whoa, what on earth are you guys talking about?"

"The screenplay Kristin," James finally spoke up in a dead voice, "you wrote us like we were self-obsessed jerks. Is that what you saw in us, after all the time we spent with you?"

"What," Kristin shouted shocked, "Oh no, no way. That is not what I wrote!"

"We read it with our own eyes in black and white," Kendall scoffed.

"If you have ever trusted me, trust me now and follow me," Kristin pleaded.

"Why," James looked straight into her eyes looking angry.

"Kendall, Logan I didn't have to help you with the kids, but I did – "

"Don't even hold that over us," Logan raised his voice.

"Let me finish," she shouted, "If I did all that without asking for anything in return and I didn't even know you then…just come on. Follow me…please."

She walked forward forcing the tears forming in her eyes to stay put; she didn't even bother to see if they followed her, she just hoped they did. Regardless of their presence she burst into the read-through room. "So that band you so-called got just –"

"Walked out! I know! What moron thought that they could change my vision for my script?"

"Woah now, Kristin!"

"Woah now nothing, who the heck did this? They aren't jerks, they are the sweetest guys on the planet, and they are ridiculously talented. Through my dream coming true I could help them achieve theirs…did someone have a problem with that? It fit so perfectly for the script and for real life."

"Yeah, but it was unrealistic."

"How is it unrealistic?"

"You wrote that one of the girls actually captures the heart of one of the band members. That doesn't happen in real life, come on. Sure she still calms down and realizes that she should let people in and yadda yadda yadda she can still get the guy of her dreams, but seriously? Never could happen. Ever."

"How's this for unrealistic? I own the rights to this, not you. If you don't believe in my vision, my reality if you will…then I walk. I'll find someone else to fund this."

"Good luck with that."

She turned around and gasped. The boys did follow her. They had heard the whole thing. Her heart swelled with joy to see that their death glares weren't for her anymore, but for the producer's behind her.

"Kristin, isn't this your dream though," Carlos encouraged.

"A promise is a promise," Logan added.

"And we are men of our word," Kendall finished.

"No way. I am a woman of integrity and I'm not having you guys portrayed as something your not. No one will want to buy your album or become your fan if they think you're jerks."

Kristin started ushering them out, but James wouldn't move. He was still glaring at the others in the room that were crushing Kristin's dream. "So you don't think it's possible for a celebrity to love a fan," he asked the producers.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," the head producer laughed.

"Krissy?"

"Yeah James?"

"Are you a fan of Big Time Rush?"

"Huge, why?"

James turned to her and stroked the side of her face before kissing her deeply. Kristin melted at his touch, and when he kissed her she was a goner. The whole room faded, the only thing that existed in that moment was the feeling of James' lips on hers. As suddenly as it had happened James parted slightly from her and then kissed her lightly on the lips again. "Show's what you know," he said to the head producer and he put an arm around a very dazed Kristin and led her out of the studio.


	11. Sometimes Truth is Better than Fiction

"I'm really sorry guys, I didn't know that they were going to do that."

The five of them were sitting in Kristin's apartment. "We know that now, I'm sorry that we didn't trust you before," Logan consoled.

"Yeah I'm really sorry for yelling at you," Kendall apologized.

"And not believing you at first," Carlos added.

James cleared his throat while he was standing behind Kristin. He made a motion with his eyes to the door, and they all quickly got the hint – except for Carlos. When Kendall realized that Carlos was still sitting back while the other he and Logan were at the door, he went back and yoked him up by his shirt. "We gotta go and do some stuff," Kendall excused.

Kristin started fidgeting with her hands over and over again in her lap. She knew that James was still there, and she was fighting the urge to kiss him. Part of her wondered if he didn't just do that to make a point.

James was still behind her, trying to muster up some confidence. "So I know you're kinda down about what happened today, but I know what will cheer you up."

"Oh yeah," she said distractedly looking to the ground, "what's that?"

"A visit from BANDANA MAN!"

James jumped in front of her decked out in a bunch of purple bandanas. All nervousness forgotten she started laughing so hard and couldn't stop. She was holding her sides and falling off the couch as James took this as encouragement and started strutting around acting as his altar ego. In the midst of this, Kristin's phone went off. James stopped short as he watched her face go through a hundred different emotions in a matter of seconds.

"What's going on?"

"The head's of the studio were so mad about what happened, they demanded the script stay the way I had it and that we all go back to work tomorrow!"

"Are you serious," James asked excitedly.

"YEAH!"

"So I gotta ask, are you going to play the girl I get together with at the end of the movie?"

"Um I'm not an actress, I'm a writer, and if you think for one second that I would write you a girlfriend in my script that would allow some skank to get her grubby paws on you you're out of you mind," Kristin clamped her hand over her mouth right after she said all this.

She hadn't meant to say what she was thinking, but it had been such a long day. It had just slipped out. James came closer to her and lifted her chin so her eyes would meet his. "Does this mean I end up with the writer," he asked sincerely.

"You know it's really hard to take you serious with a purple bandana across your forehead."

"How's this for serious," he said as he bent his head down to capture her lips in a kiss that put the one he gave her earlier to shame.


	12. Epilogue

In the end it was Carlos that she had wrote to end up with a fan. It just so happened to work out that the actress named Mary ended up thinking the world of him in real life too. They've been together ever since.

Camille and Logan are still going strong, and Kristin was able to get her a part as one of the fangirls in her movie. Since then, Camille and Kristin have become good friends.

Kendall, who had never had good luck with girls, caught the eye of one of Kristin's assigned creative assistants. Her name was Joy, and after months of flirting and getting to know each other they were finally going on their first date.

James and Kristin became a couple the day before they began working on the movie. James still reverted back to 'the face' every now and again, but Kristin was there to help bring him back down to earth.

Of course nothing is ever perfect, that's just life; but no matter what life brings these couples have learned that you've gotta live it big time!


End file.
